Sun visors are often provided within vehicle interiors and are often mounted to an interior roof near the A-pillar of the vehicle on a pivoting hinge to block exterior sunlight from entering the vehicle interior. Often, sun visors do not cover enough area to sufficiently block incoming sunlight, such that incoming light can still reach a driver and impair the driver's ability to see. Some visor assemblies do not come with blade extensions or the current extension designs are very difficult to manage. Current blade extension designs can become stuck or damaged due to inconsistent deployment mechanisms that require a driver to use their entire hand to properly deploy a blade extension. Aftermarket extensions must be added to a current sun visor assembly, and can be clumsy designs that are clipped or attached to a sun visor assembly using cords or tape. An easily deployable blade extension is desired having a deployment mechanism that allows for controlled deployment of the blade extension with minimal user input.